narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rin Nohara
|Zdjęcie=Rin_Nohara.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=のはらリン |Rōmaji=Nohara Rin |Japoński=Haruhi Terada |Przypisy=Drugi Databook, strona 164 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=15 Listopada |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 1=143 cm |Waga część 1=39,8 kg |Ranga część 1=Chūnin |Klasyfikacja=Medyczny Ninja, Jinchūriki~Isobu |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Yang |Rejestracja Ninja=010885 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=9 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=11 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Minato |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=239 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=119 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} była chūninem z Konohagakure oraz członkinią Drużyny Minato. Została siłą zmuszona do bycia jinchūriki Trójogoniastego Isobu, jako część złożonego planu, stworzonego przez Kirigakure, aby zniszczyć jej wioskę. Rin, jednakże, ostatecznie poświęciła własne życie, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo ludziom, których kochała. Przeszłość thumb|left|Rin na ceremonii rozpoczęcia roku w Akademii. Rin spędziła swoje dzieciństwo na zabawach u boku swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Obito Uchihy, często kibicując mu w jego wytrwaniach. W dniu ich rozpoczęcia edukacji w Akademii, Rin była obecna, gdy Obito przybył po zakończeniu ceremonii, co wywołało w nim wielki niepokój. Rin, jednakże, przekazała Obito jego dokumenty, za co był jej bardzo wdzięczny. Rin była także pierwszą osobą, która pogratulowała Kakashiemu Hatake po tym jak ukończył Akademię rok wcześniej od reszty ich klasy — Kakashi zdobył swój ochraniacz na głowę po udanym wykonaniu techniki Bunshin no Jutsu. Po ukończeniu Akademii kilka lat później, Rin została przydzielona do drużyny pod dowództwem jōnina Minato Namikaze, wraz z Obito i Kakashim. Ku ich ostatniemu testu w zostaniu geninami, Minato zlecił swoim potencjalnym uczniom zabranie jednego z dwóch dzwonków od niego w prawdziwej walce. Początkowo drużyna zaatakowała Minato niezależnie, będąc z łatwością wymanewrowanymi przez doświadczonego ninja, lecz Kakashi przekonał Rin i Obito do współpracy z nim, ostatecznie zdobywając pochwałę od Minato, aby zostać jego uczniami, gdyż zdali prawdziwy test: ukazując współpracę. Kiedy uczniowie Minato brali udział w egzaminach na chūnina, Rin i Kakashi stali przed bramami prowadzącymi do Lasu Śmierci, czekając na przybycie chronicznie spóźnionego Obito. Będąc w lesie, zostali skonfrontowani przez Might Guya, Genmę Shiranui i Ebisu. Przed zaatakowaniem ich jako drużyna, Rin była w szoku widząc jak Obito pierwszy przystępuje do ataku, lecz zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, został ogłuszony przez Might Guya. Zajęła się później leczeniem ran Obito, przy czym Obito przyznał się do swojej dumy klanu i marzenia zostania Hokage. Następnie oglądała z zapartym tchem i radością walkę Kakashiego z Might Guyem w trakcie trzeciej rundy egzaminów, w której to Kakashi pokonał Guya. Po tym jak Kakashi został jōninem, Rin urządziła sekretną ceremonię dla niego, ku wielkiemu szoku Obito ze względu na to, że miał zamiar wykorzystać tą okazję do prawdopodobnego wyjawienia Rin swoich uczuć. thumb|Rin, Minato i Kakashi po udanym zniszczeniu mostu. W czasie Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Drużyna Minato otrzymała zadanie wysadzenia Mostu Kannabi. W trakcie misji, Rin została porwana przez Taisekiego i Kakkō — usiłując przesłuchać ją za pomocą genjutsu, aby sprawdzić czy wie ona coś na temat starań wojennych Konohy. Jednakże, wola Rin okazała się zbyt silna, nie ulegając presji iluzji. Została później uratowana przez Kakashiego i Obito. Choć udało im się ją ocalić, Obito został zmiażdżony w wyniku zawalenia się jaskini przez Kakkō. Jednakże, zanim Obito "zginął", poprosił Rin, aby przeszczepiła jego Sharingan do lewego oczodołu Kakashiego, zastępując nim uszkodzone oko. Nie tracąc czasu ze względu na bardzo tragiczne okoliczności, Rin natychmiast rozpoczęła zabieg, po którym ona i Kakashi zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki, gdyż przybyły posiłki przeciwników, kontynuujące rozwalanie jaskini. Nieco później przybył Minato, sukcesywnie pokonując ninja z Iwy. Po tym jak Kakashi doszedł do siebie, drużyna udała się, aby dokończyć ich misję i zniszczyć most. W anime, zostało ukazane, że Rin została wysłana na misję z Kakashim i Guyem. Ze względu na ich tragiczną sytuację, Guy użył siebie jako przynęty, aby odciągnąć shinobich z Iwagakure, a Kakashi udał się za nim. Rin później powróciła ze wsparciem z Konohy, co zmusiło przeciwników do odwrotu. Jakiś czas po wydarzeniach z Mostu Kannabi, Rin została w sekrecie porwana przez Madarę Uchiha pod przykrywką ninja z Kirigakure, który zapieczętował w niej Isobu. Została także oznakowana przez Kinkoju no Fuda i zaprogramowana, aby ogoniasta bestia wydostała się z jej ciała po powrocie jej i Kakashiego do wioski. Została wkrótce ocalona przez Kakashiego. Aby zagwarantować odzyskanie ogoniastej bestii, kilku shinobich z Kiri na poziomie jōnina i ANBU udało się za nimi w "pościg". Przypuszczając prawdziwy powód uczynienia z niej jinchūriki, Rin — nie będąc w stanie odebrać własnego życia — poprosiła Kakashiego, aby zabił ją i tym samym ochronił wioskę, lecz Kakashi odmówił, twierdząc, że przysiągł Obito, iż będzie ją chronić ponad wszystko. thumb|Rin przyjmuje na siebie Chidori Kakashiego. Rin, jednakże, zdecydowała później popełnić samobójstwo, zamiast ryzykować bezpieczeństwo Konohy, którego dokonała poprzez przyjęcie na siebie Chidori Kakashiego, które miało zostać wymierzone w ninja z Kiri, umierając przed chłopcem, którego kochała oraz na oczach Obito, lecz nie będąc świadoma jego obecności. Rin użyła także ostatków swoich sił, aby wyszeptać imię Kakashiego przed swoją śmiercią, co wywołało szok u przeciwników i przerażenie u Kakashiego oraz Obito. Parę sekund później, po tym jak Kakashi stracił przytomność z powodu wycieńczenia, Obito, który był świadkiem tej sceny odpowiedział na nią brutalnym i bezlitosnym wymordowaniem wszystkich przeciwników w zasięgu swojego wzroku tuż przed trzymaniem jej ciała i przysięganiu, iż odtworzy świat, w którym on i Rin będą ostatecznie znowu razem. Po śmierci, Rin spędziła swój czas zawsze obserwując Obito, o czym zapewniła go dawno temu i cierpliwie czekając, aby któregoś dnia do niej dołączył. Nie wiadomo co stało się z ciałem Rin po jej śmierci, lecz prawdopodobnie Obito zakopał ją tam gdzie ją odnalazł lub jej ciało zostało zabrane z powrotem do Konohy i pochowane na cmentarzu w Konohagakure. Osobowość Rin była uroczą i przyjacielską dziewczyną, która troszczyła się głęboko zarówno o swoich towarzyszy, jak i o swoją wioskę. Często odgrywała rolę rozjemcy w trakcie wielu sprzeczek pomiędzy Obito a Kakashim, zachowując w tym czasie obiektywność i pozostając bezstronna. Rin była także intelektualistką, czego dowodem była jej zdolność do uczenia się i użytkowania technik medycznego ninjutsu na wysokim poziomie i to w bardzo młodym wieku. Udowodniła również bycie percepcyjną w stresujących sytuacjach, co ukazała kiedy myślała, że Obito nie żyje oraz kiedy została porwana przez shinobi z Kiri, wnioskując, iż nie powinna wracać do Konohy, ponieważ wioska zostałaby wtedy zaatakowana. Była ponadto oddaną osobą, demonstrując niechęć, aby opuścić Obito nawet wtedy, gdy jej własne życie było zagrożone. Posiadała niezwykle silną wolę, która nie została zachwiana przez jedno z najbardziej srogich genjutsu jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczyła. Podczas, gdy Obito żywił do niej romantyczne uczucia, tak Rin nie odwzajemniała ich, ponieważ sama była zakochana w Kakashim, co zostało ujawnione krótko po tym jak Obito został obezwładniony w rozpadającej się jaskini. Mimo to, Rin bardzo głęboko troszczyła się o Obito i zawsze była gotowa pomóc mu prawie we wszystkim, zarówno w leczeniu jego ran, jak i udzieleniu mu moralnego wsparcia. Była jedną z pierwszych osób, które doceniły go jako osobę i jako ninja, będąc pewna, że któregoś dnia zostanie Hokage, gdyż zawsze wspierała jego marzenie, mając nadzieje, że się spełni. Była także głęboko przygnębiona, gdy Obito został obezwładniony w jaskini, opłakując jego prawdopodobną śmierć. Rin również nigdy nie wydawała się być rozczarowana lub wściekła na Obito z powodu jego akcji po jej śmierci i zapewniła go, że pomimo nie dotrzymania jej obietnicy, wie, że zrobił co w swojej mocy. Rin była także bardzo oddana swojej wiosce, będąc w stanie poświęcić własne życie, aby ją chronić zamiast ryzykować w odgrywaniu drobnej roli w jej potencjalnej destrukcji. Wygląd Rin była młodą dziewczyną średniego wzrostu. Miała proste, brązowe włosy, ścięte na boba, sięgającego na wysokość jej policzków i okalającego jej twarz oraz brązowe oczy. Kiedy była dzieckiem w Akademii, jej włosy były dłuższe, sięgające prawie do ramion. Posiadała także prostokątne, fioletowe ślady po obu stronach swoich policzków. Nosiła czarny top na długi rękaw z jasnofioletową spódnicą o kroju fartucha, pod którą zakładała czarne szorty. Nosiła także standardowy ochraniacz na głowę z symbolem Konohy oraz parę sandałów z czerwonymi zakolanówkami i małą, czerwoną bransoletką na lewym nadgarstku. W czasie misji, Rin nosiła ze sobą plecak zamiast woreczka, zawierającego cały jej ekwipunek. Jako uczennica Akademii, nosiła prosty strój składający się z jasnej bluzki z zawiązanym krawatem pośrodku oraz prostego haori bez rękawów. Jako genin, Rin nosiła prosty, jasnofioletowy strój ze wzorem z shurikenów, paskiem wokół jej talii oraz kilkoma woreczkami. Pod tym, nosiła kolczugowy pancerz oraz sandały sięgające do łydek. W anime, w czasie jej misji z Kakashim i Might Guyem, nosiła standardową kamizelkę kuloodporną z Konohy na swój jasnofioletowy strój ze wzorem w shurikeny. Umiejętności thumb|left|Rin używa techniki [[Shōsen Jutsu, aby wyleczyć rany Kakashiego.]] Rin była kompetentną i niezwykle upartą kunoichi. Potrafiła stawić opór przed zdradzeniem informacji nawet pod wpływem genjutsu Kakkō. W anime, Rin zademonstrowała co najmniej podstawy taijutsu w czasie swojego testu genina przeciwko Minato. Ninjutsu Rin potrafiła kontrolować żywioły Ognia, Wody i Yang. Medyczne Ninjutsu Jako medyczny ninja, podstawowym obowiązkiem Rin w czasie misji było wspieranie swoich kolegów z drużyny. Była uzdolniona w leczeniu innych, będąc w stanie nawet nauczyć swoją drużynę podstaw pierwszej pomocy. Pomimo swojego wieku, Rin zademonstrowała ogromne zdolności w medycznym ninjutsu, m.in. kiedy udało się jej przeszczepić lewy Sharingan Obito do uszkodzonego oczodołu Kakashiego. Choć sytuacja była tragiczna, udało jej się ukończyć zabieg za pomocą szybkości i sprawności, używając jedynie podstawowych medycznych narzędzi. Statystyki Dziedzictwo Rin's Legacy.png|Rin kontynuuje prowadzenie Kakashiego i Obito... Kakashi and Obito Together.png|...nawet w przyszłości, po swojej śmierci. Śmierć Rin, podobnie jak śmierć każdej drogiej mu osoby, dotknęła Kakashiego, zwłaszcza, że ona go kochała, a on zabił ją własnoręcznie. Nawet na skraju śmierci podczas Inwazji Paina, Kakashi ubolewał, że nie udało mu się jej uchronić i powiedział, że idzie do niej i reszty zespołu. Po jej śmierci, Kakashi był tak oszołomiony, że nie mógł się poruszyć. Śmierć Rin miała również duży wpływ na Obito, który przeżył wypadek i był świadkiem jej śmierci. Trauma tego zdarzenia spowodowała zarówno u niego jak i u Kakashiego, przebudzenie Mangekyō Sharingana. Obito brutalnie zamordował shinobich z Kirigakure przy pomocy nowych mocy. Widok ciała Rin, narzucił Obito klątwę nienawiści do samej rzeczywistości, systemu shinobi i nadało mu motywację do prowadzenia Planu Księżycowego Oka Madary czyli stworzyć świat, w którym ludzie nie będą musieli stać nad grobami i robić żałosne wymówki. Zauważył również, że w takiej sytuacji nie musi winić Kakashiego z powodu tak znikomej rzeczywistości, która i tak zniknie, gdy jego plan będzie kompletny. Rin umarła jako lojalny shinobi Konohy, mimo że została porwana i uczyniona jinchūriki by wywołać chaos w wiosce. Wolała umrzeć niż ryzykować zniszczenie jej domu, okazując Wolę Ognia przekazywaną przez pokolenia. Ciekawostki *Imię Rin (リン) posiada różne znaczenia, takie jak "dostojny", "dotkliwe" lub "zimno". Jej nazwisko Nohara (のはら) oznacza "pole". *Rin pojawia się przed jej przedstawieniem w rozdziale 122 i 72. odcinku Naruto podczas retrospekcji Trzeciego Hokage, oraz na okładce rozdziału 16. *Według databooków: **Jej ulubionym jedzeniem były truskawki, podczas gdy nie przepadała za tsukudani. **Ulubionym wyrażeniem Rin było: . **Jej hobby było kolekcjonowanie muszelek. *Rin jest jedynym znanym jinchūriki, który nie zmarł z powodu wydobycia bestii ze swojego ciała, co czyni Isobu jedyną ogoniastą bestią, która "umarła" i odrodziła się. Cytaty *(Do Obito) *(Do Obito) *(Do Obito) Źródła en:Rin Nohara es:Rin Nohara Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja